Parodius
This article is about the 1988 MSX game. For the 1990 game that was marketed outside of Japan as "Parodius", see Parodius Da! or just 'Parodius', is a scrolling shooter video game developed by Konami for the MSX computer, released in Japan in 1988. The game is notable for being the first title in the ''Parodius series, although it is often confused with Parodius Da! in that regard. The name itself is a portmanteau of "Gradius" and "parody" and, eponymously, the game is a parody of the Gradius series of space-based horizontally-scrolling shooters. Many of the characters and enemies are derived from that famous shooter series, while other elements are extracted from other Konami titles, such as Antarctic Adventure and TwinBee. This game is of particular note in the series as being heavily infused with Japanese culture and folklore. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Gradius games, with other aspects from games such as TwinBee. However, the characters are replaced with silly characters taken from either these or other Konami games as well as Japanese culture. The music is mostly taken from classical music pieces. The player can play as either Tako (father of Takosuke), an octopus, the Penguin (father of Pentarou) from Antarctic Adventure and the exclusive MSX game Penguin Adventure, Goemon from the Ganbare Goemon series, the Popolon knight from the MSX game Knightmare or the Vic Viper spaceship from Gradius. The game is composed of six stages consisting of various obstacles and enemies such as penguins and bees, as well as more traditional Gradius enemies such as moai. As with Gradius, the game utilizes a similar selection-bar based power-up system. However, when a random power-up is picked up then a feature called Bellpower/Roulette will automatically make the player's power bar skipping powers until the player presses the button used to stop the roulette. However, some players may be unlucky and getting their chances of landing on the OH! power instead of the ? and the options. Ports Parodius was later included in Konami Antiques MSX Collection Vol.3 for PlayStation, Konami Antiques MSX Collection Ultra Pack for Sega Saturn, Parodius Portable in PSP with enhanced graphics. In addition, it was released for mobile phones in December 2006 and for Virtual Console in January 2010. Cheats Type these commands to access cheats: * F1 Z E N B U Enter F1 - All Weapons * F1 K O N A M I Enter F1 - Get Vector Laser * F1 B U T A K O Enter F1 - Get Up Laser * F1 T A K O 1 8 T H Enter F1 - Get Rotary Drill * F1 P A R O Enter F1 - Get Wrap Around * F1 K A T A I Enter F1 - Increase Shield Durability (Does not work with ZENBU) There are bonus stages in stages 1, 4, and 5. Stages Enemies * Flying Moai * Penkichi * Penguin Ducker * Fried Fish * Parent & Child * Bee * Chewing Moai * Twisted Moon * Munching Mine * Amida * Nyala * Amida Cookie * Fireball * Hammer * Meteor * Pokpo * Grave Post * Mole * Zizou * Guillotine "Z" * Zudon Pusher Category:Mobile games Category:MSX games Category:Parody games Category:PlayStation games Category:PSP games Category:Saturn games Category:Wii games